Making an electrical connection between the exposed wire on an electrical conductor and a terminal screw located on the side of an electrical device, such as a switch or receptacle, is intricate and difficult because the screws are small and the end of the wire must be bent closely around the shank of the screw. Accordingly, this operation is time consuming and potentially frustrating. Moreover, it is quite important to make a good connection in order to prevent short circuits or other electrical hazards.
Various prior art devices have been directed towards facilitating such a wire connection; however, they have not been totally successful. This is because some of the prior art devices tend to bend the exposed wire in more than one plane, which can weaken or break the wire and tends to prevent a secure electrical connection. In addition, some of these devices require prebending of the exposed wire, which is difficult and time consuming in and of itself, or do not securely receive the end of the exposed wire so it is free to move transversely of its longitudinal axis, thereby making the connection more time consuming. Some of these devices also require stripping a precise length of the insulation from the conductor, which is time consuming and dangerous if done inaccurately.
One example of these devices includes a pocket and a slot formed in an electrical device having a terminal plate located in a recess. A rear wall partially spans the rear edge of the terminal plate and the end of this wall together with a lower wall extending along the lower edge of the terminal plate define the slot, which is outwardly opening and has a rectangular cross section. The rear wall and an upper wall extending along the upper edge of the terminal plate define a 90.degree. corner with a triangular fillet therein at the bottom and a larger triangular web above the fillet to form the pocket. The pocket receives an end of the wire and the slot receives another part of the conductor after the exposed wire is bent around the terminal screw. This device allows transverse movement of the end of the wire which makes the connection difficult and time consuming.
Other examples of such prior art devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,735,080 to Littman; 3,423,724 to Clement; and 3,861,773 to Triantafellow et al.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improvement in an assembly for facilitating electrical wire connection to an electrical device.